


Trippin' On You

by fheyiibannannie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Harry tripping over himself bc of that, Established Relationship, M/M, Niall in those sinful grey tank top, basically that's it, mentions of Clare Uchima bc she's my queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fheyiibannannie/pseuds/fheyiibannannie
Summary: Harry's a clumsy git, and it's amplified when Niall's involved.





	Trippin' On You

Harry had always been a clumsy git, what with his lanky posture and long legs; it was a no-brainer really. That's just the way he is. But for the past five minutes he's managed to choke on his tea, and dropped his phone twice; something unusual even for him. 

 _“You alright there Haz?” ,_ Clare asked, worried look on her face, and he realized he must look flushed. He smiled and nodded his head, grabbing his phone surely this time. He tried to stand up, and he thanked God his knees weren't wobbly. He feels so pathetic right now. He excused himself in haste, receiving weird looks in return, maybe with how breathy his voice sounded, but he couldn't be arsed. 

You see, Harry wasn't always known for his grace. Or the lack thereof. And he usualy doesn't care about that. And it usually gets amplified whenever he's flustered, or embarassed. And he was fine a moment ago, peacefully scrolling through his Twitter timeline, you know. Trying to catch up and stuff. Till a certain photo stopped his thoughts, making goosies appear ln his skin. 

It was  _Niall._ Niall in a tank top, to be precise, seemingly just got off from the gym. And while it's not something out of the ordinary, Harry feels like he's seeing Niall for the first time again. As far as he can remember, last he saw Niall in a tank top like that was when they did the Take Me Home tour. When they were both just a couple of wee bit 18 year olds. His heart felt warm,and he choked on his tea. As per usual.

He slipped on a bathroom, immediately dialling up Niall's number, and he notes how his fingers are slightly shaking. God, he's so fucked. Niall hasn't even got a chance to murmur a greeting because he barreled through with a breathy  ~~~~ _"What the actual fuck?" ,_ hearing Niall chuckle few moments after. 

_ “Is that how you always start a conversation, pet?” _   ,Niall said from the other line, a teasing tone on his Irish lilt, and it's just then that Harry realized how much he missed the man. He still doesn't seem to get his bearings on, and Niall must've caught up. “ _Harry? You still there?”_

“Yeah. H-Hi. Hi Niall.” ,he whispered, his voice seeping of fondness for the other man. He can hear Niall chuckle lightly. “Y-you just caught me offguard.” ,he admitted, his cheeks pinking.

“ _Don't I always?” ,_ Niall joked, making him snort in response.  _“So what have I done this time, huh? Hazlan? What have I done to have caught you off guard?” ,_ Niall queries, and he suddenly felt shy. 

“Saw those pap photos of you.” ,he slowly started, afraid that Niall may just find out how he's ridiculously in love with him. “The one with the tank top? Looks good. You look good.” ,he whispered, and he can picture Niall's cheeks pinking with those words. Now he wish he's with him right now, just to see the look on his face. 

 _“Yeah? You think so?”_ ,Niall asked, his voice going an octave lower, and god, he doesn't need this right now. 

“I know so. Always were good looking, you. Keeps me wondering why you stay with my lanky ass.” ,he said and he hears Niall's tounge clacking on the other line.

 _“Ayyy... don't be like that. Always have loved your lanky ass.”_ ,Niall mumbled, and his heart warms.

“I miss your face.” ,Harry sighed.

 _“Just my face?”_ ,Niall teased, making Harry laugh at the loaded question.

“Well, I miss a part of you but I'm not gonna think about it because I've got a show in 30 minutes and I don't wanna get onstage with a hard on.” ,he said, making Niall chuckle.

 _“Twat. Calling me at 2 am just to tease the fuck out of me.” ,_ he can hear the smile on Niall's voice and- oh, he forgot about the time difference between them. 

“Your fault. Wearing those tank tops, making them look sinful.” ,he said, and he swears he's not pouting. 

 _“You love 'em.” ,_ Niall said, and yep, he does. 

“I do. And I love you. Sorry for calling you in haste. I was just... overwhelmed.” ,he teased, making Niall laugh. 

 _“Love you Haz.”_ ,Niall yawned, and Harry does actually feel bad for waking him up.

“Sleep tight, bub. Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this sucks. I hate my 12 am thoughts sometimes.


End file.
